Rising Sun
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: What would have happened in breaking dawn if Edward and Bella would have not only had Renesmee, but the beautiful little baby boy that Bella had been seeing in her dreams? Will things be different? Will Renesmee still get imprinted on by Jacob? What about baby EJ? What will life be like with two little babies in the Cullen's life? What trouble will the Volturi bring to this?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the twilight series. **_

**Bella's Point of View **

* * *

Pain.

Not just any kind of pain, the most excruciating pain I had ever felt in my entire life. Every cell of my body was screaming in agony, although I couldn't see, I felt everything.

I couldn't move an inch, struggling to breath; I forced my mouth open to take rough gasps of air. It felt like every bone in my body was being broken all at once, at the same time the intensity of the cramps in my stomach and lower abdomen had me screaming out, unable to hold it back.

"You stay with me now, Bella." Jacob's voice shouted from close to me. "Do you hear me? Stay! You're not leaving me. Keep your heart beating!"

I tried to look at him, searching for his voice, but I couldn't see; everything was a blur. Suddenly there was a fluid loss of pain, and I felt my body go even more still, relief filling me, causing me to breath more easily, I sucked in as many breaths as I could.

As Edward's beautiful voice floated to me, I felt joy strike me, "Renesmee."

A girl, so I truly had been wrong, I had a girl… my daughter.

With all the strength I had, I forced my arms up towards Edward's voice, my vision beginning to get a bit more clear, just enough for me to see the figures around me.

"Let me…" My voice sounded disgusting, but all that I was aware with was the return of the fierce cramping of my stomach. Again I cried out in pain, and I was unable to see.

"Bella what is it?" Edward's voice called out, this time his tone full of surprise, and concern. He apparently wasn't expecting this.

I couldn't speak, all I could manage was suck in breaths, and scream as quietly as I could. I didn't want to hurt Edward by letting him see how much pain I was in at this moment.

"What the hell is that?" Jacob's voice sounded near my face, but I couldn't see him, I could feel his breath on my face. Ignoring the feeling of moving away, I forced my mouth closed, but I could still feel my shoulders moving up and down fast.

"J-Jacob, take the baby,"

"Get that thing away from me,"

I wanted to respond to this so badly, I wanted to glare at Jacob, I wanted to tell him how rude he was being, he was just as stubborn as me at times, but right now was the majorly wrong time to start being a jerk.

"Give me the baby," I was able to hear Rose's voice from farther away.

Relief touched me, but it wasn't enough for me to ease any of the pain, agony continued to stab at every inch of my body, it felt like my skin was being peeled slowly from my body, the pain was overwhelming.

So a second, I felt my heart skip a beat; which both scared me, and made my screaming stop, as I clenched my teeth together.

I felt movement around me, and again hands where moving across my body. A pair of warm hands were now on my chest, forcing my heart to beat in a normal rate.

To my intense surprise I heard a baby cry, and the pain again faded into nothing.

"Bella, we have EJ," Edward's voice sounded as though his was amazed.

I felt my surprise hit me, again my heart seeming to halt in beating. The warm pair of hands continued to push at my chest, now a bit more frantically.

But all I could think about was I had a son as well… I had my little EJ. The beautiful boy I had seen in my dreams… was now a reality.

As much as I wanted to move, to request to hold my babies and see them, I couldn't manage to do anything, everything was going completely black, my breathing slowing down.

"We are losing her, what are you waiting for?" Jacob choked out sounding breathlessly, and as I felt a warm part of lips on mine, forcing air into me, I cringed, wanting badly to breathe on my own.

"Please, you have to take the baby,"

"Throw it out the window,"

"Edward I got it," Alice's voice chimed in.

Again I wanted to scold Jacob for his harshness. I knew he didn't accept any of this, but I thought he wanted to help me, I thought he would care about my feelings, and my children.

I could hear movement around the room again, and a loud smack, suddenly the hands on my chest gone, and a bolt of pain stabbing through my chest. At this, everything went completely silent, and slowly I passed out into subconscious.

* * *

**Let me know what you think of this **

**Will update soon**

* * *

**~Az**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's Point of View **

* * *

The fire constricted, concentrating inside my heart; that one last remaining human organ, with a final, unbearable surge of torturous pain. The surge was answered by a deep, hollow-sounding thud. My heart stuttered twice, and then thudded quietly again just once more.

There was no sound. No breathing. Not even mine. For a moment, the absence of pain was all I could comprehend.

And then I opened my eyes and gazed above me in wonder.

Everything around me was so clear, and defined. I could see with perfect clarity every detail that my eyes landed on. From the simplest designed edges of the wooden door, the every crease and fold in the curtains, that was hiding the outside sun, to the specks of dust that floated like small sprinkles of snowflakes in the air.

With an intake of breath, I was able to taste the stagnant air, blending with the flow of slightly cooler air from the opened door. It was no doubt in my mind that I had been visited much during my turn; it was a comforting feeling at the very least.

I could taste a lush aroma of silk. Glancing down at my body, I recognized the smooth pale white material of the dress I was wearing, was in fact silk. I'm sure Alice was behind this, but I was more than thankful someone had taken care of me, and didn't leave me unclothed.

There was also a faint hint of something warm and desirable, something that should be moist, but wasn't… that smell made my throat burn dryly, a faint echo of the venom burn, though the scent was tainted by the bite of chlorine and ammonia. The scent brought back a foggy flashback to when I had been withering in pain, giving birth to my children. Blood, had to have everywhere, judging by the levels of pain I had gone through I wondered how I had any parts left of me.

And most of all, I could taste an almost-honey-lilac-and-sun-flavored scent

My eyes flashed in the direction of the mouth-watering smell that I recognized instantly as Edward my husband.

I gasped and then struggled with finding the words, taken aback by the new beauty that unfolded as I looked into Edward's topaz eyes. So familiar to me, yet so different, I thought I had clearly seen how amazingly perfect and gorgeous Edward was, but now with my vision improved so much, I realized that he was even father beyond anything I had ever believed to be beautiful.

I was momentarily preoccupied by the way my body moved as I went towards him, so stiff but fluid, and graceful, it wasn't at all something I was used to.

"Bella, love? I'm sorry, I know it's disorienting. But you're all right. Everything is fine." Edward spoke in a low, calming tone, but the worry in his voice layered my name with tension.

I couldn't answer immediately, lost as I was in the velvet folds of his voice. It was the most perfect symphony, a symphony in one instrument, an instrument more profound than any created by man. ..

But then I started to process what he was saying, my mind began to fill with several different thoughts, questioning everything. Did this mean my babies where ok? Were where they? With Rose? What about Jacob? Was _he_ ok?

At the same time my eyes traveled to the rest of my family, taking in their tense stances in front of the door, Emmett and Jasper standing in front to protect the others I assumed. I was the only threat here…

It was a distracting thought, one that I wasn't entirely comfortable with, that they would believe that I would ever try hurting them, but I knew it was for the best, they didn't know how I would react.

Finally I turned back to admire Edward with my new eyes, turning my attention back to his words, wanting to respond to him. In one motion I was in his arms, pressing my cheek to his chest as I held him close, breathing in the sweet scent that was Edward.

But as he shifted, I looked up into his eyes, the rejection stinging me slightly.

"Um… careful Bella. Ow."

Quickly I dropped my arms, moving them behind my back as I understood what I had done.

I was too strong.

At this, I heard a slight snickering from the others, Emmett's laugh being heard more clearly than the others, since his was much louder, and throaty.

I gave Edward a look of apology, biting my bottom lip for a second as I let me eyes move back to him.

He smiled the kind of smile that would have stopped my heart if it had still been beating, his lips parting in the most fluid motion I had witnessed, bringing a slight shiver to roll down my back.

"Don't panic love," He said, lifting his hand to touch my lips; that were still parted in silent horror. "You're just a bit stronger than I am for the moment."

I closed my eyes for a moment at his touch, feeling it reassure me, and as his hand gently went to my cheek, stroking it with a soft tenderness I opened my eyes again, gazing into his, a wave of desire rippled through my motionless body.

Each touch just seemed to overwhelm my senses; it would take time to get used to having all these strong feelings, always flowing through me, especially with Edward being around.

He watched back in my eyes, seeming to analyze me, searching deeply there for some unspoken question, a dazzling smile widening on his lips as I slowly raised my arm, gently placing it to his cheek. His skin was even smoother then I could recall, and as sparks danced through my fingertips I felt my lips part.

"I love you," I said, and for a moment I didn't recognize my own voice, it rang softly like a bell.

"As I love you," He told me.

He took my face between his hands and leaned his face to mine, starting slowly, probably to remind me to be careful. The kiss was soft, and sweet, like feather-like touches, but slowly it became deeper, and much fiercer.

A bit surprised by the heat of the kiss I tried to remember to not hurt him as I kissed him back. It was a kiss that Edward had never ever given me, he let everything out in it, every emotion, every passionate feeling, and it was overwhelming. Our lips fit perfectly together, moving in perfect sync, and as I took note of a few throats being cleared, I was the one to slowly pull away.

Flicking an embarrassed glance to the others, I sighed, turning to look at Edward's smug face, watching me with one of the happiest smiles I have ever seen on his face.

"Well, isn't that nice, did you two want us to give you some privacy to Uhm... You know... 'Reunite'?" Emmett teased, watching between the two of us with an amused smirk.

I turned a dark look to Emmett, and surprising myself as air hissed up my throat, spitting through my clenched teeth with a low menacing sound, almost like a swarm of bees. Before the sound had come out, I felt my muscles bunch, and bend me down into a slight crouch.

Instantly everyone went still, watching me completely seriously, and Edward's soothing figure now was in front of me, his hands again going to my face, to make me look up into his golden eyes. "Shh, Bella it's alright, you know he was only kidding,"

I let him calm me, feeling myself moving back to a more natural stance, keeping my eyes on his, and for a moment, I again forgot that we weren't the only ones here.

Carlisle now was moving from behind Emmett, walking cautiously over to us when he had determined that I was calm once again, and stable enough to speak with.

Edward shifted to my side now, keeping an arm around my waist, a content smile staying on his smooth looking lips, I found myself slightly distracted by it, but I was easily able to listen as Carlisle began to speak.

"Welcome back Bella, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Amazed. Overwhelmed. There is just… so much," I trailed off, listening to the bell-tone of my voice again.

"Yes, it can be quite confusing, but you seem to be reacting much better than expected," Carlisle was watching me with a gleam of curiosity.

"I feel like myself, I didn't expect that…"

Edward's arm gave me a light squeeze into his side, "I told you so," he whispered.

"You are quite controlled," Carlisle mused. "Even with the time you had been preparing mentally for this, I didn't expect such tameness from you,"

A smile came to my face at his words, finding that I already was doing well was a huge boost to my self-confidence. I nodded one fast jerky bob, continuing to watch between Edward and Carlisle.

"Can you tell me anything you can possibly remember," He continued on.

I paused for just a moment, before answering, "It was… very hard to see, the baby couldn't breathe." That's when it really hit me. "Another baby, Ej"

"I told you she was going to stick with that name," Alice's spoke in a bubble whisper.

Carlisle chuckled, bringing my full attention back to him, "Yes, it seems you gave birth to twins," His smile was nothing but joyous.

"Are they alright?" I needed to know, I didn't get a good look at them; I didn't even get to hold them.

"They are perfect Bella, healthy, and beautiful," Edward answered with a kind of brightness in his eyes that I had never seen before. He spoke of them with an understated fervor. A reverence. The way devout people talked about their gods.

This relieved me for deeply, I knew that Edward would love them, there would be no possible way for him to ever dislike them, even if they would have ended my life, he loved them, and that's all I could have ever wanted.

"What about Jacob?" I recalled his words from the night the babies had been born, his… harshness towards my children left a bitter taste in my mouth. If he was thinking about threatening my family, there would be no mercy.

I was surprised at how easily I was able to think about killing my best friend, it was like, the bond that we had once shared was gone, replaced only by a dim strand of friendship, which that much was even strained. But I knew full well that I would always be friends with him… it's just how it was to be.

Although now that I had brought up his name, a wave of discomfort seemed to permeate the room, everyone seemed to go still… tense.

After a long pause of no one speaking, Edward finally spoke up, his tone sounding clipped, "Jacob is fine; he is still here,"

A touch of shock hit me, and I raised a brow, "He is _still here_?"

"Bella, I'm sorry, you must be thirsty, this discussion can wait," Carlisle stepped in suddenly, his eyes seeming calm, yet his stance still hinted his tense feelings, that the others also seemed to share.

This being brought to the very top of my thoughts; my hand went to my throat the dry burning in my throat making me wince. It wasn't anywhere near as painful as the turn, but the venom bit harshly at me.

Edward dropped his arm around me, his other hand moving to gently take my hand away from my throat, "Let's hunt Bella,"

My eyes widened slightly as I looked up at him, forgetting about the burn just for long enough for me to focus on Edward's words. "Me. Hunt." I said the words more like a question as I looked doubtfully up a him.

"It's not as difficult as you think Bella, it's more of an instinct, I will teach you," He flashed me my favorite crooked smile. "Besides, I was under the impression that you'd always _wanted_ to see me hunt,"

I laughed lightly at his words, trying to think back to that cloudy human conversation, finding it a bit difficult. It was like trying to look through a darkened veil.

He now reached up to my throat, his fingers smoothed down the column of my throat. "I don't want you to be hurting," He added with a low murmur that human ears would never have picked up.

I was distracted now by his touch, my head tilting back slightly, enjoying how his touch felt, how different yet how familiar it felt when Edward touched me, it was an amazing feeling.

I nodded seriously, keeping my eyes on him, and with that, the two of us made our way out the window, where I took my first true breath of my new life.

* * *

**Now I know what you're thinking, a lot of this came right out of breaking dawn, I know, don't worry, I figured the addition to EJ wouldn't greatly affect this part of the story, but from this chapter on it will be all new.**

***Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this!***

**Review if you liked this? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's Point of view**

* * *

The hunt had been amazing, although it was nothing I would have ever expected it to be. It was a thrill, yet terrifying, I had never felt so powerful in my life, yet death was on my hands now, it brought a guilty feeling to me as well. Even though it was just animals, it was a different knowing I was powerful enough to take down a mountain lion.

So, I was glad we were back home, although as soon as I walked into the house, I made a face as Jacob moved to block my view of the babies.

Frowning Edward spoke up, "Jacob, she's doing great, let her see the twins,"

"Ok, but… we shouldn't push it," He replied a blank look on his face.

My eyes flashed to my babies behind him, feeling anger bit at me, causing a growl to roll past my lips, "Let me. See. My babies."

Jacob flinched watching me, before gritting his teeth, moving to the side without a word.

Quickly I moved over to them with a smile, picking them up, chuckling at their light coos. I easily ignored the slight burn in my throat as I looked down at them. But as I looked them over more carefully, I frowned.

"You said I was only out for three days?" I said looking up to Edward, and the others, that had entered the room, watching us with warm smiles.

"They seemed to be growing at a rather fast rate," Carlisle spoke up, a nervous look coming to his face. "We aren't quite sure why,"

I looked down at them with worry, first, taking my time to look at the girl, Renesmee. She had Edward's beautiful bronze hair; in lose ringlets around her face. Yet she had my chocolate brown eyes. I was pleased to say she had most of Edward's features.

She smiled up at me, looking content, and slowly let her hand come to my face.

My eyes widened as images of me, looking close to death, lying in my medical bed, came to me, forcing its way in front of me. I gasped, looking at the others, hoping for an explanation for that.

"W-what was that?"

"She was showing you her last memory of you," Edward smiled, moving to his hand going out, stroking her cheek. She gently took his finger in her mouth, chewing on it with a smile.

He chuckled, watching us tenderly. "She's gifted," Pride was clear on his face as he said this.

I couldn't help my smile as I watched them, feeling more waves of love hitting me, until I finally turned to look at EJ. He giggled as soon as my eyes landed on his emerald green eyes.

The surprise, seeing his eye color had me frozen, looking between him and Edward for a minute, "He has your human eye color," I said feeling intense emotions overcome me. I have always wanted to see Edward's green eyes, they were breathtaking.

Edward chuckled, turning his attention to EJ, his other hand stroking the babies cheek. "And he has your hair," He spoke.

They were truly the most beautiful babies I had ever seen in my life, they were incredible, and I felt so lucky to call them my own.

But I couldn't help but notice Jacob hovering over me, watching me like a hawk, and I was truly beginning to get bothered by this. He was treating me like I was a threat to my own children.

"What's your problem Jake," I said, trying to hold back my annoyance from escaping in my tone.

He paused, slowly taking his gaze of Renesmee, to look up at me, a slight nervousness in his eyes, "About that…" Even his tone sounded as though he was anxious. "I have to tell you something, very important,"

I watched him suspiciously, but I began a bit distracted as I EJ began to chew on a piece of my hair, and Renesmee was laying her hand back to my face, showing me even more images.

"I think you should just give Bella some time with her babies before you say anything," Edward suggested, his hold around me going tighter as he pulled me to his chest.

Jacob threw me a warning look, but slowly backed away.

This was really getting me upset, I wanted to know what was going on with Jake, and I wanted to know now.

* * *

**Reviews? **

**is Jacob annoying or what?**


End file.
